Shadowing Darkness
by Umbriel1056
Summary: Little Riley Williams experienced love and joy, just before pain and sorrow appeared right before her eyes. Before both parents were murdered, Jonathan Williams, her father, trusted someone to protect his only daughter, which is Clint Barton, aka Hawkeye. With Jonathan's newly created serum as a mystery, the two must go on with life and discover why people want the serum so badly.
1. Chapter 1

**I've always wanted to make a fanfiction about the Avengers, so don't judge me! XD**

**I know that I didn't finish the rest of the stories that I did, but I had to remove this idea from my head. It's been swimming and popping out ever since I watched Captain America Winter Soldier.**

**HAHAHAHA XDDDD**

**But anyways…hope you like this chapter~!**

**It will first start with how the SHIELD and the Council will deal with the child before anything funny can appear.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Tragedy**

* * *

Ever since I was a child, things have been hard. And family was one of them. But that was the thing though, how can this life get hard when you have everything in front of you? My father, Jonathan Williams, is a good man, devoted to his work at the lab and deeply in love with my mother, Diana Williams. They were both working for the same company and oddly enough, I have no clue what they do there. All I know is that they do lots of science-related work and a bit of martial arts, for some reason.

Let me tell you a bit about my life. Well at least where I get my abilities.

I was around 3 years old when I was first brought there by my father, who was enthusiastic about showing me everything that he did and created. Diana was also happy but nervous that a child was being brought here in the lab. Good thing that their boss approved it and said that it was fine to bring a child here, they rarely get any fun and noise in the place and it is a good sight to see a child within its area.

Nothing dangerous was found in the lab, so it's okay. Every equipment and chemicals were kept in a glass chamber near the basement.

"Honey, you do know that it's a bit hilarious when you do that." Diana quipped as she walked over.

Jonathan looked at his wife and grinned. He was holding the child as high as he could. And to make things funnier and cuter, the toddler was giggling like mad. "Come on, Diana. Riley has a right to laugh. Besides, I thought you always liked this side of mine, being all lovely over our daughter." he said as he made pouted, his bright blue eyes shining.

She sighed and chuckled, her green eyes squinting. "Of course I love that side of yours. It's adorable."

"Yeah, Jonathan, it's a good sight actually, seeing you like that." Someone called as he approached from the staircase.

Diana turned around and saw a man in a black leather jacket. She scoffed. "What the heck, Clint. You can't just visit us at random times, you know that."

The man, Clint, grinned and gave her a friendly hug. "What can I say? I wanted to see how everything's going. Especially for that squirt over there." He added, pointing to Riley. "I just got some free time from the boss and went here straight on."

The toddler noticed the newcomer and squealed, her tiny hands reaching out.

Jonathan blinked. "Wow. She actually recognizes you. And all you did was visit us for like three weeks. That's amazing, really." He said as he passed over Riley to Clint.

"I guess that's a good thing, thanks." Then he turned to the child, whose eyes were staring at him. "Hey. Howzit going, squirt?" All he got was a hand to the nose. He shook it off. "Not the nose, Riley." Then he started to pretend that he was going to eat her, making the toddler laugh and squirm away from his clutches. Diana chuckled and walked away to get some water.

Jonathan thought for a moment before saying, "Clint…can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure. What's up?"

He sighed. "I know we've been friends for some time, and I've always helped you in terms of advice and assistance…you know what I mean." He whispered that last part, so low that no one didn't hear. Clint nodded slowly. "But I think it is time that you can return the favor."

Clint looked at his friend, confused that he was saying all this. "What are you trying to say?"

"Just…" Jonathan clenched his fists. "If something ever happens to me and my family, can you please…protect my daughter? I don't know but I have this feeling that something is going to come and I want to be ready when that happens. Can you promise me that, Clint?"

"Jonathan, what the heck man!" Clint said, looking a bit hurt. "Of course I would do that! You literally made me as her other dad, for some reason. And besides, I don't want anything to happen to her, so you have my word." He paused. "You know that you are scaring me, Jonathan. Is something going on with the lab?"

"Sadly, yes." Jonathan admitted. "Some wacko guys in suits came over the other day and demanded for some 'information' about some chemical, if I knew what it was. Ever since then, I've been paranoid, worried that they might come back for another round."

Clint nodded, understanding the situation. "Don't worry, man. I'll be there if something happens."

Then his watch beeped, making him look down with an annoyed look. "Great."

Jonathan said, "What's going on?"

The man looked nervous as he said, "Sorry but I've got to go, my group needs someone to…uh…watch over by some post, looks like they need more guards than necessary."

He smiled, "It's okay Clint. We all know how hard this 'delivery company' can be." he said when Diana appeared next to him. "Just be careful, dude. And say hi to the gang for me."

Clint passed Riley to Jonathan. "I'll keep in touch." was all he said before running upstairs to the lobby. "Bye guys!" his voice echoed before silence came.

Diana asked, "What was that about?"

"Nah, just something back at their warehouse, something got stuck for some reason." He lied. "You do know that it's hard when the gears got stuck in its chain."

"Huh. Okay." She said, convinced.

Jonathan changed the subject by saying, "Let's go and see what the chemical is doing. It's hard to combine the genetic information into a recipient bacterium using naked DNA, but besides from that, I managed to do it. Look at it." He pointed at the screen when it turned on. "The raven's wing DNA mixed perfectly well with the human's."

Diana looked nervous again. "I can see that, but what will you do with it when it becomes successful and ready to use?" she asked as her eyes roamed over the DNA that held purple and pink colors.

"No idea. But think, with this, humans can have wings of their own! That is amazing! Right, Riley?" he asked the toddler in his arms. She only looked at the screen and giggled when she heard the word 'wings'.

Diana sighed. "This wing fantasy of yours is not going to work y'know. People hate things that are extraordinary and of course, impossible."

"Then look at Hulk, did that scare them away? Or perhaps Captain America? They did amazing things and they all had special abilities that were used to help humankind."

"You're comparing this with imaginary heroes, dear. This has nothing to do with science."

Looking baffled, Jonathan said, "Nothing is impossible, Diana! You just don't see it!"

"Whatever, I'll be with Samantha, she wanted to ask about that genetic mutation that she was working on. It seems that the arm went to the wrong place." Diana said before walking away.

"Hmp." Jonathan sighed. He looked down to his daughter, her black messy hair rubbing against his chin and neck. "Don't listen to her, Riley. Hulk and the captain are real. I've met them. They are amazing though. Even though Stark manages to piss them off a little…"

He went on babbling about the Avengers and how he got along with them. Hours ticked by until it was around 9:37 pm. The paperwork was all finished and some of the employees in the building were having a small break before going home.

Jonathan sighed and leaned against his chair, with Riley snoozing in his arms.

"Don't worry, Riley. I'll show the world what wings can really do…"

He stood up and walked towards the pen that Diana made for Riley just in case they needed to put her down for a while. Jonathan placed the child there and wrapped her in her blue blanket with a Captain America symbol. Beside her, was a Hawkeye stuffed toy. He got those from Clint. It was particularly for Riley for it was for her 4th birthday, from what he can remember from last year.

Jonathan took one last look at Riley before leaning down to kiss her on the forehead. He then walked away and down towards the basement. There was a small room for chemical casing and it was just fitting for only 5 people.

He got a small case from his white coat and placed it on the white clean table. It contained a purple and bluish substance that was swirling in patterns. Showing that it was stable and ready to use.

Jonathan reached over to a cabinet and got a syringe. He got the needle in the liquid, after he removed the lid, and got the vile full of it. He examined it for a minute before tapping it gently to remove the bubbles in it. He did the same with the rest of it.

In honesty though, that was everything. Every single drop of the chemical that he made for years was in that jar. And now, he was placing it in smaller containers. He got a black suitcase and placed all of it in its place, firm and ready to go.

But then…he kept one in his coat. He threw away the jar and made sure that there was no drop or leftovers of it.

That was when the alarm went off and the whole place went into chaos. Explosions echoed and filled the area and fire was bursting in every corner. Jonathan panicked before running back upstairs with the suitcase. His first thing to do was to get his daughter.

Riley was wide awake and terrified out of her wits. Once she saw her father she gathered her blanket and toy, since that were the only things there, and stretched out her arms. Jonathan got her and ran towards the place where Diana and the rest of the scientists were staying. Before entering though, he pressed a button on his watch and attached something on Riley's black sweater, just by the neck.

"Diana!" he called.

The whole room was abolished and in ruins, fire was bursting and the lights were flickering. But to his relief, Diana and the rest appeared from the sides. "Jonathan! Where's Riley?!"

"Right here! Come on! We have to get out of here!"

He led the rest out before running behind him. He placed a protective hand on Riley's head and an arm around her small body. She was trembling so she buried her face in the blanket.

But before anyone can get out, the entrance was destroyed and the stairs going to the lobby was blocked. Everyone panicked before remembering the secret passage that the Williams Family made just in case this would happen.

They went to do that when something crashed through the walls. What was confusing though was that they all heard an engine. Then they realized it. It was a huge jet that was in front of them.

The driver though, was covering his face with a black mask and wearing some armor that looked like what Hawkeye and the others would wear. But knowing that S.H.I.E.L.D. wouldn't do this, this was something else.

Then the most obvious thing happened. The jet started to shoot everywhere and everyone. More people stormed in with guns and killed what went in their way. It was terrifying.

Jonathan grabbed Diana and they both ran towards the panic room, just in Diana's office. They dodged and went around rubble and fire before they can enter. Diana typed in the code and they all went inside the panic room.

Once the door closed and the lock system went into order, the lights went immediately on and the screen on the wall, showed what is going on outside. The panic room had many cabinets containing food, water and clothes, and some had blankets and pillows. Along the wall, there was a phone ready to be used,

"My god, Jonathan! What is going on!?" Diana asked, furious about what is happening.

"No idea, love, but I think they went here for some plan. Don't know what but it's not good, obviously."

"Obviously?! They literally blew up the whole place!"

"I know that, god! But we don't-oh no."

On the screen, the soldiers entered the office and searched up and down for the family. It became clear to them that everyone was dead. Diana took a deep breath and looked into her husband's eyes.

"I-I think it is time…"

Jonathan blinked. "What…?"

Diana hit him on the head. "Don't be stupid! I heard what you and Barton were talking about so I know that Riley will be safe after this."

"Oh." He said stupidly.

They both opened a secret storage place that had air holes; it was obvious that it was for a small human being. In this case…Riley.

"Riley. Honey, look at me." Diana said.

The toddler looked at her mother, with tears streaming down. "M-Mama?"

Diana had to hold the urge to cry and hold her child tight, but now was not the time. "I need you to do something for me and daddy. Can you do that for us?"

Riley nodded, and sat down on the floor.

Jonathan took a deep breath, knowing that the soldiers would come in here soon, he needed to make this quick. "Riley, we want you to hide in here and wait for your uncle Clint. He'll be here to get you out of here, safely. Hold onto this radio, once that everyone is out, you could call out for Clint, okay?"

"B-But what about you daddy? Where will you and mommy hide?"

Both of the parents couldn't help but let the tears slip down. Riley understood the situation and started to bawl over. "N-No! Y-You can't! We have to stick together! We're family!"

Jonathan kissed his daughter's cheek. "Sorry, honey, but we want you to be safe. Please understand. Just…be careful and remember that we all love you, Riley. We love you with all our hearts."

Diana said with a cracking voice, "Please tell your Uncle Clint that we are sorry that this had happened. He will protect you dear and he will always do that."

Then with a whisper coming from Jonathan, Diana cried more but nodded. She faced Riley who was now confused about that. "Dear…daddy will put something in you that will protect you and help you when you are in trouble; use this for good things. We wouldn't be happy if you used it for the bad thing right?"

Riley nodded, clutching the Hawkeye toy tightly.

Jonathan got the syringe out and said, "This…might hurt a little."

With a sharp intake of breath, Jonathan managed to insert the needle in Riley's small arm. She shuddered for a moment before looking up, showing that her blue eyes are red and stuffy from the tears. She hugged both of her parents as they kissed her all over, ignoring that tears are wetting their faces.

Then Diana said, "Oh and before I forget…this is for you, dear." It was a blue bright stone entwined with metal and lead as it traveled up and onto the chain. Jonathan helped her attach it around their daughter's neck. "This will be the sign that me and your father love you with our hearts."

Riley examined the stone before nodding once more.

"Hide here and don't make a sound. Clint will be here for you soon, honey." Jonathan said as he placed the suitcase in the storage place so that Riley could have something soft to lie down on. Riley immediately scrambled in place and curled around her blanket and toy. With one longing look, the parents said good-bye and with that, the door slid down and locked from the inside. There was a button for unlocking it and it was there for a reason.

There was silence before the screen by Riley's side turned on, showing what was going on. Her curious blue eyes roamed over before she caught the glimpse of her parents. She cried a little but kept quiet, knowing that the bad guys will hear her.

The doors crashed opened, making Riley jump a little. The bad soldiers went in and beat the hell out of the couple, making Riley face the other way but that didn't help because there were sounds.

"Where is the serum, Williams?!"

Riley looked back up to see a man in black standing over her injured parents. Jonathan coughed out blood but smirked, "You'll never find it, you little shit. Knowing that I just destroyed it a few hours ago."

A sickening punch to the face echoed throughout the now burning building.

Riley tried to make herself comfortable but her back is somewhat aching. As if something is trying to claw out. Ignoring that, she watched her parents get beaten up a few more times.

"You stupid little man! Once the General hears about this, he'll never stop finding that serum."

"Pssh. Whatever. You little fucking shadow hunters will never find something that doesn't even exist."

Another man entered the room and whispered something to the tall man. Based from his annoyed face, it means that something or someone came.

"We'll be leaving now looks like ol' S.H.I.E.L.D. came to save the day." He said before leaving, but before he walked away, he said in a scary tone, "I know that you hid your daughter…I'll find her."

"YOU BASTARD!" Jonathan snarled. "YOU GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER! She has nothing to do with this!"

"Oh. But you were the one who brought her here and let her get involved with the serum. Just wait…after some time, I'll find her and kill her."

Before Jonathan could say anymore, he got shot in the head. Diana screamed before getting shot too in the head. Riley covered her mouth to hide the scream that formed in her throat.

The man in black turned and walked away, including the soldiers. There were some fighting in the lab but that was just it. Riley had no idea what to do now. But for now…she'll have to wait for everyone to leave.

It seems that time is ticking by slowly; the image of her dead parents by the entrance way is haunting her to the bone. Riley sniffed and wiped the tears from her face, she was getting sore from lying down in this position.

She sat up and placed her ear on the metal door, nothing. Just silence except for some people, maybe S.H.I.E.L.D. went here to investigate the whole area. There were some agents putting down the fire and taking out the corpses.

Riley swallowed, winced that her throat is sore. She had to make the call. With a shaky hand, she raised the radio that her father gave her. "H-Hello? Anybody there?" she was shivering, which was odd because it was steaming hot because of the fire. "P-Please g-get me out of h-here…"

As she let go of the button, her father showed her how many times, static went through her ears. Fear started to form in her chest as she once again tried to get her Uncle's attention. "U-Uncle C-Clint? Are you there? I-I'm scared…" For a three year old, she's smart to use something as a radio but meh, Jonathan just had to teach her in advance.

Static rung once more and Riley almost gave up hope before a voice brought her back to reality.

"…R…ly!" It was unclear at first but after a few moments, it became clear. "Riley! I'm here! I'm on my way!"

She was about to say where she was before there was a man in the panic room. He looked shocked at first on seeing her dead parents. She even swore that he said a bad word.

So to help him out, she shakily pressed a button on the side, letting the door click and open. Clint was there in his uniform and was surprised to see a child in that small place but changed when he realized that it was Riley.

"Oh god." He said before he scooped her up. "and I thought the tracker went whack."

Riley looked up, "T…Tracker?" her voice was cracked from all that crying.

"Your father clipped one on you while he was running. That sort of explains it. Anyways, I have to get you out of here. Come on." He gathered the suitcase and the child before sprinting out of the area. Some agents saw the two and questioned Clint about the child. He sneered at them before walking away from them.

"Hawkeye!"

Clint turned to see Natasha, known as the Black Widow. "Hey…uh…where's Nick? I need to talk to him."

"He's by the chopper. He's furious about what happened though, sorry about Jonathan and Diana. I know that they were a friend of yours…and it must be tragic and impossible to believe…" Natasha said with a frown. She barely showed any emotion but it was tragic to hear someone's friends die just like that.

Clint smiled and nudged her by the elbow. "Quit it, Nat. I have to get to Fury before that drama can get through." He said as he gestured towards Riley who was now staring at her warily, her small hands around the Hawkeye plushie and Captain America blanket. "Hey…you still have that, Riley? Sweet."

That was when Natasha noticed the child. With a blink, she chuckled, "Really, Clint? You managed to take an influence towards the child. Captain could accept the blanket but the toy? Geez."

"Hey. It was Jonathan not me. He clearly trusted me with Riley, so that means I am a dear friend to him."

"Riley? That her name?" Clint nodded. "Hey there. You okay?" she asked the child.

Riley looked at her before hiding in the crook of Clint's neck. "Aw, she's shy. Cute."

"Hawkeye!"

All eyes turned to see Fury walking towards them. "Sir." Clint said firmly.

"All the parameters are secured and checked. There was no sign of that group that went all hail mary over the place. Must be important…this serum." Nick said before facing Riley. "That the child?"

"Yes sir." Clint said, placing a hand on her small back protectively. "That is why I have to talk to you sir… you see-huh?" his hand rubbed Riley's back, confused to feel a bump on the child's back.

"What the hell…?" he mumbled. Clint raised her sweater to see something surprisingly shocking. Natasha gasped while Nick raised an eyebrow as if saying 'what-is-this-bullshit'.

There on Riley's back was a pair of two black wings with down feathers. They were small compared to the child's arm but it would soon grow for sure.

Nick gave a firm look at the child before at Clint, who swallowed nervously. "I-I didn't do that sir."

"I already know that birdbrain. Someone has to be smart in order to make this out of a child." Nick said before walking back at the chopper. Clint looked insulted by that pun while Natasha just chuckled with amusement.

"Come on…we have to discuss some things back at the HQ."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry~! **

**I was so into this story that I ended up doing another update for the next part. HAHAHA**

**I'll work on the third chapter once I finish the next parts for my other stories. Geez, time does fly by when you focus on a newly created story. XD**

**Oh and btw, there will be one more chapter before I will do a time skip, wherein Riley is like around 18 or 19. So hang on, the next chapter will soon be up!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Settling down at STARK Tower**

* * *

A few hours passed and they returned back to the headquarters of S.H.I.E.L.D.

Riley slept in Clint's arms so she was quiet throughout the trip. But before she went on the chopper back at the lab, she couldn't help but giggle when she saw the Fury had an eye patch. Nick was a little pissed off that Agent Hill had to confiscate his gun for a while. No one wants a meanie around the child.

"So…are we here to discuss about Riley because she needs a break, sir. Her parents died in front of her. And it's going to take a while for her to adjust around her surroundings." Clint said as he adjusted his hold on Riley, whose wings were limp on his arm. They were soft, in Clint's opinion.

Nick thought about this before saying, "Sure, I'll give you some time off to spend some time with Riley. Show her around and be easy. I'll be the one deciding what to do with her…but I doubt that the council will just do nothing now that some child got some special abilities. Who knows what her father placed in that serum. But anyways, after I discuss with the council, I'll talk to you when things are okay."

Clint blinked. Did Fury just say something kind to him? He shook the thought away and smiled. "Thank you, sir. I'll keep you updated once Riley wakes up." He said before going to his car since he left it by the parking area.

"Agent Romanoff, go with him. The child may want a motherly figure in his presence." Nick joked but ran off when Natasha glared daggers at him. But other than that, she followed Clint to the parking area, which is in front of the building.

There she saw him trying to figure out how he will place the child on the car seat without waking her up. Shaking her head in amusement, she walked over and called, "You know…I could hold her as you drive towards…wait, where _are_ you going?"

Clint blinked again before saying, "Stark Tower, I may have the theory that Pepper has some things that may help out, plus I have a feeling that Stark has some guest rooms for me and you."

Natasha looked at him like he was a moron.

Clint realized what he had just said before babbling, "I-I mean, for m-me! Uh…it's n-not like you are coming with me…which I highly doubt, I-I mean-." He stopped when Natasha raised her hand.

"Relax, Clint." She said. "I'm under Fury's orders to go along with you as you look after little Riley. Guess that he wanted us some free time since that we've been working way too hard for him."

"Nat, you saying that Fury is turning into a softie?" he asked before going in the front seat.

She paused before saying, "Perhaps." She went into the passenger's seat and got Riley out of his arms. The child squirmed a little at the touch, but soon relaxed as she snoozed away. "She's really small for a three year old, don't you think? She's barely the size of my arm!" Natasha smiled, not knowing that Clint got his phone and took a quick picture. But when she faced him, Clint quickly placed his phone in his pocket, as if nothing happened. "O-kay. Let's go."

He started the car and drove towards the direction of Stark Tower.

* * *

Nick was thinking about Riley.

Riley Williams.

It was strange about that child having wings but he couldn't get rid of the feeling that the child would be a great contribution to the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D.

He shook that thought away for he knew that Clint would have some argument towards that.

Thinking that he had no other choice but to talk about it, he pressed a series of buttons and out came the council, just in hologram.

"What is it this time, Fury?" The council demanded. "We were in a middle of some paperwork that involved the damage of the Hulk. He made another episode."

Nick said, "I am not here about the Hulk."

"Then what is it? And make it fast." One of them asked impatiently.

"Have you heard of the Laboratory incident?" he asked, annoyed that the council were being rude.

They thought about this before the woman on the left said, "The lab involving the Williams Family? They've been famous for their kindness and contributions to the STARK industry. What about them?"

"Well, as you all know my dear counselors, the lab and the family that you speak of are dead. An unknown organization was said to threaten the family about some serum. Don't know what it does but we'll soon find out."

"I've heard that they had a child." One of them said all of a sudden. "What is become of her?"

"My agents have found her in some panic room and they are now taking care of the child at STARK tower. And again, I don't have to explain why STARK tower. It so happens that this child, Riley Williams is her name, is being hunted down by some organization and needs to be protected. So she needs the help that she can get." Nick replied. "But…about that child really amuses me though."

"What makes you say that Fury?"

"Well, for one…she's no ordinary child. It so happens that her father managed to inject her with the newly created serum before passing on." This earned a gasp from the council. "But don't worry though, she is alright. There were no side effects except…well…"

"Spill it, Fury!"

Nick glared at the male counselor at his right.

"It's hard to comprehend but from what I've seen, it looks like this child has gained the ability fly. Yep, you heard right. She has wings, still small and with down feathers. Nothing harmful. But towards the matter of her capabilities, because of the serum, will soon be discovered. So I am here to ask permission to keep an observation on the child and train her so that she may defend herself to the least of her life. She needs a talent and side ability besides from flying. And you know how ignorant you guys are when it comes to deciding."

The council glared at him before looking at each other, if that was possible, and talked silently. While that was going on, Nick was hoping that they would say yes to this, it may be a great opportunity to show the world what the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. can do. Perhaps they know this but won't say it.

"We've come to a conclusion Fury."

Nick raised an eyebrow. "And that is…?"

The woman on his left said, "We all know that this child is still young and it will be dangerous if she will join your organization which is the Avengers. But knowing that she will be trained and well-observed, we don't see why not. She has to be ready for the danger and darkness to come. And I will trust that you will be careful with that child. She may be the key towards our future."

"But." The male in front of him raised a finger. "If this child is soon found to be a threat to humanity, we will not hesitate to bring her down."

"Rest assured, I will not let that happen." Nick said with a confident huff. "Does this mean that Riley can be an official member of the Avengers?"

"Don't get too hopeful, Fury, even though we approve it, there are still others to whom you will need to ask and interrogate, especially from that man, Hawkeye, heard that he is the legal guardian of Riley Williams. I think you will have a hard time convincing him."

Nick scoffed. "With all due respect, counselor, he's my agent. He trusts me from inside out. Even if he didn't, I'll still go on with this plan of mine."

"Right. That arrogant attitude of yours can be admirable, Fury, but please tone it down or else you'll get a punch in the face or worse, an arrow to your throat."

"Thank you, counselors." Nick said. They all bid their farewells before the holograms disappeared.

Nick sighed in relief that Riley is approved of being a part of the group. He just hopes that Hawkeye will approve that idea. Well, he'll just tell him when things are shallow.

* * *

"_Good evening, Agents Romanoff and Barton. What can I do for you?_"

Clint almost jumped at the voice. "Hey…uh…JARVIS, is Tony and Pepper here?" he asked as Riley looked around the main floor, she woke up when the car stopped and was confused when she saw Natasha holding her.

"_Ah yes, they are on the 23rd floor sir. Just by the laboratory_."

"Can you tell them that Hawkeye and Black Widow are here to say something? It's important." Natasha asked.

"_Of course, Agent Romanoff; you, Agent Barton and your child may wait in the main lobby._"

Natasha and Clint blushed simultaneously; Riley was not their child…well, not literally.

"Thanks, Jarv." Clint said before walking towards the elevator with Natasha tailing him. "You know…even though I've been here only once on a mission, I still haven't gotten to the use of JARVIS. Still makes me surprised."

Natasha grinned. "You? Surprised? Man, I've been here like many times because I was supposed to make Tony go on a job. That guy could be stubborn though."

"Ha, true."

When the elevator opened they were in the lobby or…perhaps the living room of the great Tony Stark. "This guy calls it the lobby then Tony butts in to say that this is actually a living room."

"Clint, you do know that Stark is…" Natasha started.

"…a genius, billionaire, playboy and philanthropist. I. Know. You don't have to tell me twice." He finished with a roll of his eyes.

Riley tries to turn around to see better but ends up being smacked on the face by her feathers. Confused, she tries to examine the wings. "Ooh…" she said, amazed that she had something like this.

Smirking, Clint sat down on the couches and removed Riley's shoes before placing her on the couch. "Hey…can you flap those little wings of yours?" he asked, excited to see what will happen.

Natasha looked unsure. "Clint…I don't think her feathers can manage her weight yet."

"I know but I want to find out what will happen."

Riley looked at Clint before looking at her wings. Then back at Clint. "How am I to do that?" She tilted her head at the side, making her right wing go up as well.

Clint looked unsure. "Just concentrate, think. Maybe that might work." He suggested.

Riley nodded before closing her eyes to focus on her wings. At first they twitched, before slowly going up and down, then faster. Clint's eyes widened in happiness as he watched his fledgling's wings flap quicker than before; creating a soft breeze as she did.

But before he knew it, Riley started rising a little before toppling over at the side, just landing on her head then back. She opened her eyes in shock and cried out because of the sudden pain. Clint mentally slapped himself for doing this and quickly scooped her up to calm her down.

"I am so sorry, Riley! Calm down please." Clint literally begged as he stood up to bounce the toddler a bit while rubbing her back.

Natasha rolled her eyes. "That was stupid Clint. I told you she couldn't do it just yet."

"I KNOW. DO YOU HAVE TO TELL ME THAT?!" Clint almost yelled. Riley was now quietly sobbing while rubbing her head that was a little sore. "You okay?"

Riley sniffed before nodding. "Hurts…"

"I know…sorry about that. You were too young to fly, and I blame myself for forcing you." Clint apologized.

The toddler smiled and wiped away her tears. "It's okay daddy. I'm okay."

Natasha almost fell over laughing at the name while Clint just blushed into the color of a tomato when Riley called him her dad. Was it okay though? It's not like he's going to adopt her.

"Uhh…okay?" he said, uneasy about the name so soon. "Why daddy though?"

Riley tilted her head as she said innocently, "Well, my daddy and mommy are gone so…that makes you my new daddy right? Daddy did tell me to wait for you so that you will get me. Is it wrong for me to call you my new daddy? It feels wrong when I try out other names."

Clint took a minute to process that. "Oh. Uh, okay. No, it's fine. Just, why so early? Aren't you shocked about the lab and your parents?"

Riley looked down. "Yes, I was. But that won't make me stop from living. My daddy taught me that life is filled with wonders in which you will discover and reveal. Life won't be exciting if you just give up, though." She said but looked up, beaming. "But at least I got a new daddy who could watch over me!"

The two agents looked at each other, amazed what the child just said. Riley couldn't say all of that, she's only three, but again, maybe the serum enhanced her mind and body. They will just have to see what will happen as the years go by.

"Hawkeye, Natasha, I wasn't expecting you to be here until next week. Why the early get up?"

Riley jumped and clumsily glided down to hide behind the couch. Clint chuckled at the action and looked to see that Tony and Pepper were by the entrance way to greet them.

Pepper gently nudged Tony at the side with her elbow. "JARVIS told us that you wanted to say something important?" she asked as she looked a little confused as she analyzed the duo. "And he also mentioned to us that there was a child with you…he's never wrong though…"

"_…I believe that the toddler is hiding on the couch, Miss Potts._" JARVIS said. If Tony could see his A.I., he would see JARVIS rolling his eyes while crossing his arms.

"Oh? Why is the youngster hiding from us? We are not mean, dear." Pepper said with a soft grin.

"What?!" Tony said before running over to the couch to see if it was true. "Holy cow! Did you two hit the bed before this thing appeared? It's like seeing a baby Hawkeye though…"

Riley cried out when an unknown face appeared all of the sudden by the couch and jumped over to land in Clint's arms, her small wings flapping aimlessly.

"Woah there!" Clint said with surprise. "Tony, don't scare her like that! She had one hell-I mean, heck of a night. She needs a break. And please…watch your language."

Tony straightened up and looked closely at the youngster. She was hiding her face in Clint's shoulder but when she peeked a little, she hid back when she found Tony staring at her.

Natasha and Pepper hit the man behind the head for scaring the poor child.

"Hey! What was that for?" Tony asked, offended that two women were hitting on him…not in the romantic kind of way.

"You scared the innocent child, Tony. It was obvious that she was petrified when she saw your face."

"Pepper, people say that I am breathtaking, but not literally."

"_Agent Barton, may I inquire the reason why that this child has appendages on her back? It is unusual for a three year old toddler._"

Once JARVIS said that, Tony and Pepper looked at the wings on Riley's back. They didn't notice that until now.

Riley hid deeper in Clint's arms and tried to hug her blanket and toy. Tony scoffed at the sight but went back to the issue about her appearance. "Well, Hawkeye? Lighten up the predicament…?"

"That is why I am here, Stark." Clint said with a sigh. He sat down on the couch, while Natasha and the pair followed suit. Once everyone got settled, the agent started to explain. "Riley Williams is the daughter of my best friend, Jonathan Williams. We met when we were in our college days. He helped me mostly since I was always the one getting in trouble…"

"Obviously." Natasha mumbled, laughing when Clint glared at her.

He continued, "So after some time, he got married to a woman. Her name is Diana Williams. They both work at the laboratory, you know…the ones that contribute mostly to your company, Stark?"

Tony's eyes widened a little, he pointed out a finger. "Ah yes. Jonathan is always fretty about some idea about…uh…what was it…ah, something about humans having the capabilities of having wings."

"Yes." Clint nodded. "But according to some scientists, if one has to have wings, one has to cut of both arms, since that they are similar to wings. But since that Jonathan is determined about changing that theory, he went off and started researching and creating a serum that may grant the ability to fly, which as you can see, worked." He gestured to a shy looking Riley who was hiding behind his arm.

Pepper smiled before saying, "She must be terrified about what happened to her parents."

"Indeed. They died right in front of her. Riley was hiding in some secret hiding area while her parents were tortured for information. When I was back at the HQ, I was surprised to see that Jonathan sent me the signal; he normally does that when something weird happens, in this case, the incident. I told Fury about it, and the squad and I went straight off to the lab. Everything was in ruins, fire and rubble at the side and there were corpses everywhere. I thought that everyone died but then I remembered about Jonathan attaching a tracker before sending me the signal. And regarding that, I gave him a special watch that could connect me to him, so when he needs desperate help, it's just one button away. I gave him that when we were both working for S.H.I.E.L.D., we were working buds back then until he got married. That is why his wife has no clue what he did before they met."

Clint paused for a moment to breath, then continued, "When I saw them…dead cold on the floor, blood around their heads and bodies I thought my world is going down, but that is what S.H.I.E.L.D. is all about. You sign up and you end up risking others. That is why I am not going to let Riley see and find out about the Avengers. It's too risky. She might end up like…Jonathan and Diana."

Clint stopped again to lower his gaze towards his boots. Riley noticed the sudden silence of her 'dad' and looked up. Seeing how depressed he was about the story, Riley just cuddled his arm to make him remember that she is right here for him. He smiled when she did that and hugged her, even kissed her head as a bonus.

Riley had no clue what he was talking about but all she knew is that he needs someone, besides from Natasha.

Tony couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. "Geez, Clint, you're starting to get all softie ever since Riley came into your life. The Hawkeye I know is badas-" Pepper hit his chest and smiled. "Ergh…I mean fearless and never gives into the soft side."

"Hey." Clint pointed a finger towards the inventor. "Just because I changed, doesn't mean that I am not the same old guy who kicked your butt when you were about to fall off the ledge, you still haven't made this place safe enough for a child, well, that includes you but hey. Things never change when you get into your 'hobby'."

"I am not a child!" Tony denied. "I am a downright genius who can outstand the abilities of Bruce and the Captain…speaking of that guy, he's still roaming New York for his back story. He still wants to find out what happened after he fell."

Pepper scoffed. "Of course he does! He missed like 68 years of his life, he may at least catch up and get everything settled." Then she faced Clint and Natasha. "Well, that explains why Riley has wings and all, including her family history, but you still haven't told us the main reason why you are here."

Clint furrowed his brows and sighed, "Yes…about that. Fury wants me to take some time off, which explains why Natasha and I are here early, and I have no clue where to go since that my home is technically S.H.I.E.L.D. itself. So I was hoping that…"

"Sure."

The archer looked up surprised that Tony just said something out of the blue. "…Excuse me?"

Tony smiled. "I said its fine, Clint. We have lots of guest rooms here so it's okay if you two will spend the time with the kid until further notice. I will ask JARVIS to make the building safe so that Riley could go around without hurting herself, wings can be painful when injured. Plus, she can train as much as she wants at the gym, there are some obstacles for her to train on." Then he added, "The reason why I have lots of guest rooms is that…uh, well, I wanted some company here like you guys, including Capsicle…if he ever shows up."

"I can call him if it's okay." Pepper said. "I've always wanted to see Captain America in person instead of seeing Iron Man everyday…"

Tony looked like he was about to die. "P-Pepper! H-How can you say that to me!?" He clung onto Pepper and babbled something between the words 'why' and 'please, love me!'.

Clint smiled and stood up. Tony stopped and looked at the man with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll be getting myself and Riley a room, if that's okay with you. Natasha still has to run a few errands before we can all get settled." Clint said. While in the car, Natasha told him that she would go shopping for clean clothes and other things that Riley might need.

Tony nodded. "It's okay man. You go on ahead while I stay here to convince my girlfriend that I am worth looking at. If you need some help, JARVIS can help you out."

Clint nodded. "JARVIS, where will we be staying?"

JARVIS responded, "_I believe that Tony made a room for you already before he left to meet you here. It's on the 30th floor._"

"…he made a room for us already?"

"_Well, he insisted, Agent Barton. Ever since I mentioned that you had a child with you, he arranged a guest room for he knew that having a child means something else. And here you go, Tony is therefore correct with his prediction._"

Natasha rolled her eyes and Clint just scoffed. "That show-off. Come on Riley, let's get settled."

The group went to the elevator and went to the 30th floor. Clint wondered how many floors this place has but thinking that Stark made this, Clint had a painful thought that this place has like over 100 floors. Well, it's Tony Stark.

Natasha said, to JARVIS as they went up the elevator, "Wait, you said that we were settled on the 30th floor, JARVIS, you didn't mention any directions about where our rooms are."

JARVIS chuckled, if that was possible for an A.I. "_Ah yes. I forgot to mention that Tony prepared a whole floor for you and your companions. He does have 100 floors in this tower so it makes sense that he's giving up a floor to someone. He's going to do the same with the others, if there are other people._"

The two agents looked at each other as if they heard wrong. Tony was giving a WHOLE floor just for them? Wow, this guy must be really desperate for some company.

The elevator dinged and opened to show the floor to the group. It was decent but this was STARK tower, so to make things up a notch, the whole walls were white with round lamps dangling by a thin metal pole, almost like a chandelier but uneven, the floor was covered with a light tan carpet except for the TV area, it had a dark maroon carpet so that they could have a spot for movie marathons and video games. There were a couple of curvy silver lamps beside the thin plasma TV, and there was a box beside it. Probably the entertainment.

Clint walked around and saw the kitchen. It was simple but filled with high quality materials. Smooth brown cabinets, clean and firm silver ware, white and silver sink, a black oven, dishwasher, oven, etc. There were some drawers where you can find the plates and bowls.

Then there is the living room.

Wide and soft-looking couches with light brown pillows, brown coffee table with two remotes on top, and the carpet was just a simple dark brown in color.

The balcony was okay, clear glass sliding doors and with a black metal table with chairs outside so that you can relax and see the view.

"Wow." was all Clint said.

Natasha whistled. "Geez, just one floor and you're in paradise. I'll get ready to go out and do some shopping. It will be a while before we will all relax."

"And wait till you see the bedroom." Clint said, acting like a child who got his candy. "I bet you will fall asleep as soon as you plop down."

"Whatever, Clint."

* * *

It has been an hour since Natasha left, so that leaves Clint exploring the floor. He first goes to the bedroom and just like his imagination, it was soft-looking and HUGE. It was circular in shape, same thing with the pillows and they're white in color. The wardrobe was just simple, light brown wood. Clint had a feeling that Tony made this room simple so that Riley and him could decorate it as time goes by. And now that he thinks about it, how many bedrooms are there?

"_There are three bedrooms, sir. Just in case you are wondering._"

Clint jumped and almost got his bow and arrow when he realized that it was only JARVIS. He clutched his chest that had his ever-pounding heart that felt like he was going to burst.

"Oh. Uh, thanks." He paused. "Do you always do that to visitors? Scaring them?"

"_Apparently, they are not used to my presence. But give them time, and they will be alright._"

Clint nodded, understanding JARVIS. The archer walked more and explored the bathroom. It was like those bathrooms that you saw in future films. It was stunning. Now, with everything settled down, he walked over to the living room to see Riley sitting down on the couch. She was slightly dirty from what happened.

"Riley?"

The child looked up at her uncle. "Yes, Uncle Clint?"

_Huh she's back with the Uncle thing. _Clint smiled softly. "You want to take a quick bath? You look slightly out of place because of what happened at the lab."

Riley nodded and went over to Clint just before she got scooped by him, making her squeal in surprise, her wings still flapping excitingly.

"You doing okay, Riley?" he asked as he went into the bathroom to turn on the water in the bath tub.

The three year old thought about it and nodded, "It's been a long day, I just want to sleep."

"Okay then. Let's get those clothes off ya."

Natasha returned with a couple of shopping bags, it looks like she had one hell of a shopping spree at the mall. And judging by her smug look, she bought everything Riley needed…even herself.

"Clint! I'm back!"

"Over here, 'Tasha!"

The agent took off her light brown coat and hung it by the hook before entering the bedroom. She looked inside then realized that they were in the bathroom. She was about to look in when she bumped into Clint who was carrying a towel-wrapped Riley, her black messy hair now dripping wet.

"Sorry, Nat. Just got this squirt out of the bathtub. Turns out that she is not that hard to deal with. Just say something and she will just do it." Clint said with a proud grin. "You got the clothes?"

Natasha snapped out of her reverie and smiled, she lifted the bags into eyeview. "Yep."

Clint eyed them for a moment before saying, "Don't tell me you bought some things for yourself."

"A girl's gotta have something new." Natasha said before heading towards the bed to put down the bags. "Oh and since that Riley has extra appendages on her back, I had to cut some slits for them to move around."

She got out a fuzzy blue pajama that had a zipper on the front, plus it had a hoodie with dog ears. It even had a tail at the bottom. Finally, at the back, were some slits, just like what Natasha said.

Clint snorted out a laugh and said, "Really? A dog?"

"I can't find anything else. As if you had a choice. It's actually cute."

Clint blinked. Natasha likes cute things? Since when? All he saw was a fierce partner in crime during missions throughout the years. But this was Natasha so he shrugged it off.

Natasha helped Riley out of the towel and into some brand new underwear before wearing the pajamas. It was warm and soft that made Riley yawn a little. They carefully got the wings into the slits before zipping up the front.

Clint got the towel and started to dry out the toddler's messy black hair.

"Looks like someone is going to be sleepy. Let's get her a room before she's out like a light." Natasha said.

"I agree on that." Clint said. "Riley, where do you want to sleep? Do you want your own room?"

Riley looked up from the towel and scrunched her nose as she thought about it. She really does want to sleep with her uncle but that would be disturbing right? But on the other hand, she had a rough night and needs to be adjusted.

Looking down shyly, she said, "I-I want to sleep with you, Uncle Clint. I don't think I can sleep on my own just yet."

"Of course." He replied with a smile. "Natasha, your room is at the end of the hallway, I'll be taking this room for the time being."

"Alright. I'll be off to get myself settled." Natasha said before grabbing her shopping bags and hopping away like she got a huge prize.

Clint shook his head in defeat. "I really need to know that woman a bit more…she's confusing." Then he looked at the clothes that were still in the bags. "Riley, you brush your teeth and then go to the bed while I sort out the clothes."

The toddler nodded and walked away to get her new toothbrush. In the bathroom, there was a small stool, just high enough for Riley to see the sink. After she brushed, she went back to the bedroom. Riley then stumbled upon the bed, her feet dangling a little; it was too high for her. Laughing a little, Clint placed a hand under her feet so that she could get on the bed easily. After that, Riley snuggled under the thick sheets and relaxed, her big doe eyes drooping slightly.

Clint chuckled at the sight and stood up to get everything sorted. When he got out the clothes though, he wasn't expecting to see men wear like shirts, shorts, boxers, jeans and the like. Natasha really thought about this. He hopes that it won't affect their budget. This was a lot of clothes.

12 minutes was all he needed to put away the clothes in the wardrobe. There were two drawers below it so he placed his and Riley's underwear there, including the socks. As for the shoes, he placed them just by the door; there was actually a built-in shoe rack in the wall when he touched the panel.

Tony really outdid himself.

After that, he sighed in relief as he stretched. The work is finally done and he could finally sleep. It was around midnight and he really needs some rest so that he can get Riley some food before she wakes up. He then went to the bathroom to get himself showered and brushed before wearing some clean black boxers and purple t-shirt.

Then he thought of something, "Hey, JARVIS?"

"_Yes sir?_"

"Can you please send my thanks to Tony, he really outdid himself for me and Riley over here."

"_Of course sir. I'll tell him straight away._"

"Thanks."

And with that, Clint went to the bed and carefully sneaked his way under the sheets without disturbing Riley, who was currently fast asleep, and finally plopped his head on the soft pillows. He was right. You could fall asleep just by lying down.

Before he could sleep though, Riley stirred a little before turning to cuddle Clint just by the chest, her small head resting on his shoulder. Smiling to himself, he let his head rest on hers as the two went off to a peaceful slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright.**

**I just want do more of this story because I want to. XD I DO WHAT I WANT BIATCH. Besides, I've being over-workin' on the other stories that I've been busy on. I need a break once in a while.**

**…**

**But anyways, like I 'described' in the previous chapter, this is about Riley getting to know more about her daddy Clint and some of the other members.**

**Now, before I move on, I just want to take note that this is _STARK_ tower. _Avengers_ Tower will be a long time from this time period. So this means that this takes place somewhere in Iron man 2 or 3, somewhere between that time.**

**So Natashie here has longer hair, remember? And Clint is just being Clint…even though I didn't even see him once in the previous Marvel movies.**

**And when I say, other members, I meant by JARVIS. Brucie and Cappie will only be mentioned in this chapter since that the gang didn't really meet up at this time period. That includes Thor and Loki since that they were still in Asgard.**

**That's it for the explanation of the time period. So without further ado…enjoy the chapter!**

**BONUS: Have some Human Android!JARVIS XD **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Bonding time with JARVIS**

* * *

Clint groggily stirred in his place on the bed and looked to his side, smirking when he saw Riley still asleep while being curled in a mountain of cushions. How it went there, he wondered. He rubbed his eyes to get rid of the excess sleep and peered over by the clock.

**7:56 am**

"What the...?" He sat up, his hair going into multiple directions from sleep. "That's new. I never wake up this early."

He carefully went off the bed and stretched as he yawned. After a minute or so, Clint walked out of the room and closed the door quietly so that Riley won't wake up. As he was walking though, he heard some faint kicks and blows coming from the lower floors.

Confused, but has a feeling on who, he asked, "JARVIS? Who's at the gym at this hour?"

The computer replied softly, "I believe that it's Ms. Romanoff. She was there since this morning."

Raising an eyebrow at the low reply, he also asked, "…what's with the soft reply?"

"Do you not wish Riley to awaken?"

"…oh." Clint chuckled. "Thanks for being cooperative, Jarv."

"My pleasure, Agent Barton."

Clint walked towards the kitchen and started to think on what to make. He looked through the cardboards and noticed some bread slices and cinnamon powder. Then in the fridge, he found milk, butter and egg.

"French toast it is then."

He got a frying pan and turned on the stove. Bending over to open the cabinets near the fridge, he found a small bowl and a fork so that he can beat some eggs. He also brought out a bigger bowl for the blending of ingredients.

Clint broke 3 eggs and beaten them up in the bowl until it was fine and yellow. He poured that into the bigger bowl, as well as the milk and a bit of cinnamon for flavoring. And as for the butter, he placed a small chunk of it onto the frying pan as oil for the bread.

He got out the bread slices and began soaking them up in the mixture. The scent of butter spreaded throughout the area and Clint smiled as he remembered how Natasha used to cook for him when he was too lazy to do so. She would even kick him in the gut as a bonus. Vicious and rough as she is, Clint loved the woman as a companion. But thinking her as a lover made him mushy that it made him giddy inside, that he blushed red.

"Natasha would never approve a relationship anyways…" he said to himself, as he placed to slices onto the frying pan, hearing sizzling as the bread touched the butter. "But even though she accepts that, Nick would also never approve of it. Relationships are considered as…distractions from the real situation." He used a spatula to flip over the slices.

Then all of a sudden, he started to giggle and grin like a kid who had a crush. "But having Natasha as a girlfriend? Wowzah! Boys and girls would be scared out of their shit when they mess with me and her, also, girls would be jealous because MY girl has finally found someone as handsome as me! Wew!"

"Handsome as you? Please, if I had breakfast before I went here, I would've thrown up."

Clint flinched and froze at the familiar voice. He gulped as a blush crept up to his face. He then turned around just to see Natasha all worked up in her black leggings and black tank top. She had a white towel around her neck.

Natasha rolled her eyes at the redness of her companion. "Come on, there are lots of guys out there who are handsome but you? Geez. I wouldn't say that." She said jokingly.

"You…didn't hear what I said earlier?" Clint asked warily.

She raised a brow. "All I heard was you boasting that you were so handsome that girls would be jealous of the woman you would be with, if that was possible."

Clint visibly slumped over in relief. Natasha didn't hear the whole thing! What a relief.

After a few minutes, the archer came over to the table with a plate filled with French toast and some coffee for the both of them.

"Wow. You cooked this?" the assassin asked as she gestured towards the French toast.

Clint grinned in triumph. "That I did."

"…you sure you stirred the mixture thoroughly?" Natasha asked with a smirk.

He gasped in mock hurt. "I am hurt, Nat! How can you say that? It's not like I don't have any talents in cooking, unlike Stark because he literally burned the kitchen just by frying an egg."

"That guy knows only about robotics and all that jazz, and yet cooking is not one of his specialties, much to Pepper's disappointment. I wonder how Pepper deals with Stark, he never cooks for her. Pepper would be thrilled if he made something for once."

Clint scratched his cheek while saying, "Well, I've heard that he made T-bone steak on a rare occasion."

"Really now? I want to try that out." Then she took a bite of her breakfast. "Wow, not bad. Did you actually add cinnamon to it?"

Clint chuckled and grinned. "Wanted to do something new when Riley wakes up, she deserves a good breakfast after all." Then he heard a soft patter of small feet. "And speaking of which…"

He leaned towards the left just to see a ruffled Riley in her blue pajamas. She was still rubbing her eyes while yawning. Her wings were also in a mess but it still looked good, they just need to groom them afterwards.

Once she got near enough towards the duo at the dining table, she smiled softly.

"G'morning."

Clint smiled and ruffled her hair. "Morning, squirt. Want some breakfast before we fix those wings of yours?"

The toddler nodded and raised her small arms as Clint scooped her up and placed her on his lap. She rested her head on his chest as she was handed her sippy cup, it was green and it had a picture of the hulk. Natasha looked at the archer and gave him a look that said, _Stop it_.

But in a funny way.

Clint stuck out his tongue before letting himself eat the meal that he just made. It was creamy and very tasty because of the cinnamon. Good thing that Natasha taught him a few pointers before they parted for a mission a few months back.

He then proceeded into cutting a piece for Riley, placing the small toast on a small plate that was next to his own. Riley noticed that and placed her drink on the table before reaching out to get it. Once she did, she smelled it and took a bite.

Her eyes widened as a several of flavors spreaded throughout her mouth. Clint laughed at her expression when she ate the whole thing in one go. He guessed that the serum changed her way of tastes. Maybe it will be the same with all of her senses. Now that is going to be tricky to get used to as the years go by. It will develop sooner or later.

After they had their breakfast, Natasha took their plates so that she could get them into the dishwasher. As she was doing that, Clint was now drinking his coffee so that his awareness could return to him. No one wants a drowsy archer on duty.

He then realized that Riley was not around. _Where is she? She was here a minute ago…_

* * *

Riley was now at the balcony, looking at the view. The wind was gently pushing her cheeks as if to comfort her, and because of that she giggled. Her feathers flared a little, making her tumble backwards because of the force of the wind. Good thing that she grabbed the black railings or else she would've fell squarely on her back.

Her blue eyes now roamed over the view of the city. It was big compared to the small window at their house back at L.A. But with this view, it was very breath-taking. She could smell a variety of scents, which was weird, but it was fun to identify. There were smells of smoke, mostly from cars, cologne from a store nearby, fresh bread, leaves and other things that she can't identify.

Then she caught the scent that seems familiar to her dad's perfume.

Memories before the incident happened crept into Riley's head…pictures of her walking towards her mom while her dad cheers her on.

First steps.

She definitely remembers that.

Then her party last year, she remembered Clint being there giving her a Captain America blanket and a Hawkeye plushie. There were other gifts though, like the hulk t-shirt and sippy cup from earlier, and others that she cannot count.

But of what's memorable there, is her parents. Jonathan carried her on his shoulders while running around like mad, dodging other children as he passed by. Diana, on the other hand, almost had a heart attack just by looking.

_"Jonathan! Please be careful!"_

_"Chill, D. Riley is enjoying it after all."_

Tears prickled her eyes as she remembered all the happiness, sorrow and joy before the incident occurred. She sat down on the porcelain floor and hugged her knees. Her wings wrapped around her small body as the wind gently ruffled her hair.

"Mama…papa…" was all she said before breaking out sobs, her whole body shaking.

Before she could wipe her eyes, though, a pair of strong but comforting arms wrapped around her small frame before being lifted off the ground, which really didn't bother her. A thumb wiped away the tears that were pouring like a faucet and lips could be felt on her forehead. Riley shakily looked up to see Clint with a caring but worried and concern expression on his face.

Like the expression of her father when she fell off the couch one day.

_"It's going to be okay, Ri. You'll be okay, c'mere. Daddy's here."_

Riley gripped the hems of his t-shirt before crying her hearts out. Clint figured that she needed to let it out before anything else happens. So he rubbed a hand on her back, careful of her wings, as Riley buried her face in the crook of his neck. He didn't mind the tears that were soaking his skin and shirt. All he cared was that Riley would stop crying so that he can see that happy and cute face of hers. It made his heart clench when he found her crying here in the balcony.

"I-I miss my papa and mama." She sobbed, her grip getting tighter. "W-Why did those b-bad guys kill them? T-They didn't do a-anything wrong!"

Clint gritted his teeth with anger. Those bastards. They really killed Jonathan and Diana in front of the child. She's practically traumatized, in his own theory.

His hold on Riley went tighter but comfortable. "Those guys back there killed them because…well…they wanted to steal something from the lab. But being the good guys your parents are, they refused."

Riley now backed away a bit so that she was looking at his face. Her eyes were puffy and tears were smudged all over the place. That made Clint more desperate to comfort the child.

"Stealing? A-Ain't that bad?"

"Yes. They wanted the money and…" he didn't want to say serum. "…power of the work of your parents. But since that I came to the rescue they couldn't get of what they wanted. So they…killed them, so that there were no people left." He took a steady breath. "I am sorry if I didn't save them in time."

Riley patted her small hands on Clint's cheeks. She sniffled. "I-It wasn't your fault. You did what you can. I bet anyone would do the same just to save me."

He smiled. "Happy to hear that, Ri." He sighed. "Want to go inside now? It's getting windy out here."

The toddler nodded and Clint went inside and closed the glass door. When he turned, he saw Natasha standing there with a smirk on her face. He felt his face heat up when he realized that she heard everything. Riley turned and saw the person standing there. She looked at the assassin for a moment before stretching out her arms.

Natasha scoffed at the look of Clint's face. "You little traitor." He mumbled before handing her over to Nat. But instead of being serious, Clint witnessed something unbelievable. Natasha, aka Black Widow, is now cooing at the child and comforting her by swinging her around gently.

"Don't worry, Riley. We'll get those bad guys and give them of what they deserve." Natasha said with such determination. Clint grimaced at the words. He knew that once Natasha said that, she's really going to do it, not nicely, but brutally.

But Clint would do the same, anyways, since that hurting a child was on the not-to-do list.

He shook his head and smiled. "Riley, come on. We have to fix those wings of yours."

Riley hugged Natasha briefly before clumsily flying down onto the floor and ran towards Clint. She held onto his hand as he guided her towards the bathroom which was inside the bedroom. There may be many bathrooms all over the place but that doesn't mean that they had to use it all at once.

The two entered the bathroom, which was too large to be a bathroom, and started to get ready.

Riley removed her onesie as Clint carefully took out her wings from their slits at the back. He turned on the bathtub and made sure that it was warm enough for the child to enjoy. He added a bit of bubble bath soap and let it settle.

He then stood up and opened the glass cabinet hoping to find a brush that may be of help for Riley's feathers. "JARVIS? Do we have any decent brushes that are capable of brushing feathers?"

It took a minute to respond. "_I believe not, sir. But I sent one down that may be useful._"

Clint was about to thank the A.I. when there was a ding at the side. He turned and noticed that there was a panel in the wall. He touched it and watched as it slid down to reveal a dark wooden brush with white teeth. It may look sharp and all but when you touch it, it feels like feathers.

Clint whistled. "Nice one. Thanks."

"_Always happy to be of assistance, Agent Barton._"

Riley was already in the bathtub once Clint turned around which made him scoff in amusement. He started to take her a quick bath before they focus on the feathers. Pepper placed a kiwi-scented shampoo on the shelf that was suitable for 1-3 year olds. There were even new bar soaps and kiddie sponges.

"Tony…where did you get a woman like Pepper?"

After 10 minutes, Clint rinsed off Riley before flushing out the water into the drain. The toddler stepped out and dripped all over the white matt. She shook around like a puppy, making her feathers spray water all over the place, wetting Clint in the process.

Good thing that he was holding a towel in his hands.

"Oh you squirt." He said before lunging at the child with the towel all over her. She squealed in delight as the soft fabric touched her skin and feathers.

After drying off a little, Clint took out a small chair for Riley to sit on so that they may begin their grooming of the wings.

Clint started with the left. He carefully took the wing that was twitching once he touched it, and gently brushed the feathers that looked a bit messy. It took some time but soon, the feathers were neatly arranged and groomed. He did the same thing for the right wing.

"There, good as new. Now wait over there by the bed and I'll get your clothes all set."

Riley nodded and gripped the towel that was wrapped around her body like some robe from Greece. She nearly fell along the way but she managed to maintain her balance.

She sat on the carpet as Riley waited for Clint to get some clothes from the closet. He was looking up and down for a decent set but it seems that he has no clue on what to get.

Riley decided to help. "I would like a blue hoodie and black shorts. Then I think I would like the blue sneakers that Auntie Natashie bought earlier."

Clint nearly fell over at the nickname. That was just too priceless.

"S-Sure, Ri. I'll get that for you." He said in between breaths. He grabbed the hoodie and shorts before going at the door to open the panel. As he was doing that, Riley bent over at the closet and pulled out the drawers to get some underwear. Once she got it, she wore it quickly before going back to her spot.

Clint came over with the clothes and shoes. "Here we go…arms up."

It took 12 minutes to get the whole hoodie in, plus 2 just for the wings to get into their slits, and the rest was easy for the shorts, socks and sneakers.

"Thank you, Uncle Clint."

Clint smiled but thought of something. "Riley…earlier, you called me your daddy but you've gone back in calling me uncle. What's wrong? I don't really mind being called as your dad."

Riley looked down as Clint brushed her messy black hair with a comb. "Well…I don't want any disrespect in terms of my parents, doesn't it feel wrong when I say daddy to you?"

Clint had nothing to say. Riley was talking like a grownup! No wait, serum. It's the serum's fault.

He shook his head. "No, I don't mind. I am your family now. Just call me whatever comes first to your head. Either name is fine, okay, Ri?"

"Mm-mm." Riley nodded and smiled.

"That's a good girl."

* * *

It was around 10:45 am, when Tony decided to order some pizza and burger for lunch later on. Of course, Clint and Natasha agreed to it since it was quite some time when they had that kind of food. All they ate during missions were either raw fish or perhaps some other resources that they could find, but most of the time it would be those brown packs with granola bars.

But it's not like they are not provided for.

S.H.I.E.L.D. always provides their agents with the necessary equipment for their needs. Like their weapons, med kit, uniforms and other things. As for food, well, let's say that they give them a decent meal before they depart for their assign duties. But it so happens, that Agent Barton seems to be a bit frustrated when he feels like he hasn't eaten for the past few weeks. He always eats regularly which is okay, but being an archer that moves a lot at night and day? Geez, you lose more energy than a normal person would lose.

But on the other hand, this is a member of S.H.I.E.L.D. and a future-member of the Avengers.

What do you expect?

But anyways, back to STARK Tower.

While the adults were roaming around in the building, Clint and Natasha were with Tony at the lab, Riley decided to explore the place by herself. She has been training her wings in the gym with Pepper sometimes and she has improved, even though Riley managed to fall on her face a couple of times.

"Where to go first?" the toddler asked herself as she put on her hood and went to the elevator with her Hawkeye plushie in hand. For a three year old toddler, she won't be able to use the elevator.

But think about it.

Her brain used to be suited for a toddler but ever since the serum entered her system, her mind is somehow increased to the capability of a genius, most likely around the levels of Tony or Bruce. Which sort of surprises Clint in amazing ways, like when she started to talk fluently unlike other toddlers.

That is why Clint personally asked Tony to see what things have been improved ever since Riley got the serum.'

Riley stood in front of the elevator. She thought about where to go though, it wasn't easy going around this place. Then she remembered about the voice that she has been hearing ever since they arrived here in the tower. What was his name…?

"JARVIS?" she said out of the blue.

"_Yes, Miss Riley?_"

Riley's eyes widened at the voice but didn't gasp or flinch. She smiled a toothy grin and flapped her wings to hover at least 4 inches off the ground.

"Can you show me a map of the tower? I would like to move around for a while since that my papa…" She giggled at the word. "…is somewhere else with Auntie Natasha."

"_Of course. But…ain't it best if you acquire some company? I don't want you to get hurt as you go._"

The child tilted her head at the side. "Who would go with me? Everyone is busy."

"_Don't worry, Miss Riley. Master Stark managed to make something for me to move around with. Just in case no one was is here to attend to you or perhaps an emergency. He did work on this project for 3 years._"

"Really? What would that be?"

"_Well, you have to wait by the couch. I'll explain everything after ten minutes._"

Riley nodded at the ceiling and flew over to the couch. She sat there and played with her plushie as she waited. What did JARVIS have in store for her? Maybe it was one of those scooters that she saw in movies about the future. That made her black wings flap with excitement.

Ten minutes passed as Riley sat on the couch. It was quiet.

"JARVIS? Where are you? You did say to wait for 10 minutes." Riley mumbled.

"That I did, Miss Riley."

The toddler yelped at the sudden familiar voice and turned towards the elevator. There was a tall man with pale blonde hair, shocking blue eyes and pale skin. He was very fit and built. He must be around 6 feet or something, judging from the distance from his head towards the ceiling but guessing from the distance, Riley guesses that the whole room must be nine feet or somethin'.

Then his face.

He had a semi-sharp face and very fine cheek bones. Pretty much like Paul Bettany. And as for his outfit, it was pretty much casual. Black turtle neck sweater, dark jeans and black strapped on boots.

Riley blinked at the tall man. "W-Who are you?"

The man smiled. "Why, Miss Riley, we talked a while ago. How can you forget that fast?"

Riley gasped and said, "JARVIS?!" She jumped from her seat and ran over to him. He was currently kneeling down towards her level. "How did you turn into a man?" she asked when she poked him on the cheek, it felt almost too real.

JARVIS chuckled, which made Riley freak out. "Master Stark decided to build me an almost-human body for me to explore with just in case of emergency. It's not exactly human, like I said. It's an android. A robot."

"Oh." Riley said with awe. "Then how come your skin feels real?"

"Master Stark used polyutherene coating, which is almost as close as the human skin texture and its pliability; and as for my bone structure, he used cadmium alloy which can withstand a ton of weight or compression force. Finally, my heart contains the same power as Master Stark's arc reactor."

"And your brain and system is your system itself?"

"Precisely." JARVIS said with a raised brow. "You seem brighter than I thought."

"And you seem more talkative than I thought."

The two laughed for a while before settling down. "So, you wanted to go on a tour around the tower, Miss Riley?"

"Something like that. I just wanted to go somewhere else."

JARVIS nodded scooped her up and placed her on his shoulders, which made Riley a bit uneasy.

"You sure, it's okay that I sit up here?"

"Of course. I wanted you to get the best view as possible."

JARVIS walked towards the elevator and the doors immediately opened. Riley gaped in awe. She blinked for a moment, thinking on what to say.

And as if he read her mind, he said, "Even though I am in this body, I am still connected to the tower, which sort of explains why the doors opened on their own."

"Cool." Was all she said before they entered.

JARVIS decided to go towards the penthouse since that it was not being occupied at the moment. And with that, the elevators closed and up it went. And judging from the great height outside, wow, it was HIGH.

Which made Riley hug JARVIS' head a bit tighter than usual.

"You okay, Miss Riley?" All she did was nod.

Once the elevator opened, the whole entire view of the penthouse came into eyesight. There was a bar at the side, some couches around a big clear glass table, other tables and chairs just for chit-chat and another clear glass table to show holograms on what is going on outside.

"Wow." Riley said before being put down by JARVIS, he knew that she will have to walk around to explore. "Is this place always this…?"

"Expensive-looking?" Riley nodded. "Well, Master Stark always has his way of spending his money since that he is taking over STARK industries. Probably parties and such things that this generation enjoys. That is why he is considered as a genius, billionaire, playboy and philanthropist to other people."

Before Riley could ask on what those things mean, he said, "You'll learn when you get older."

"_JARV?_"

The android quickly pressed his earpiece to hear better. "Yes, sir?"

There was a pause. "_…Are you using the android that I finished last month?_"

"Er…" somehow he felt nervous. A.I.s doesn't feel nervous but on the other hand, Tony did add some features into the thing, including emotions and pain. "…that I did, sir."

"_So? Any comments?_" There was a playful tone in the billionaire's voice.

JARVIS sighed. "It is functional to say the least but the…human sensations in the body are quite unstable." He said uneasily as the feeling of the sweater rubbed against his so-called skin. It made him shiver a bit.

"_That is what you get for using it for the first time. I tried telling you to try it out from before. But anyways, you're just adjusting your wires so after a while, you will be fine….why **are** you using the android?_"

There was a bit of hesitance in JARVIS' voice. "I…wanted to spend some time with Miss Riley. So-."

"_WHAT._" Laughter exploded in the poor man's ear. "_You're actually baby-sitting Ri? Oh my-that is gold!_"

"I hardly call her a baby, sir, she is smarter than she is. Probably from the serum…"

"_Yeah I noticed. That is why I am running some tests that Barton requested me to do. Speaking of that guy, he and Natasha have no idea that you have a body. So be warned of painful reactions, JARV. _"

JARVIS rolled his eyes. "Noted. Is there a reason for calling? I am technically busy, for your information."

"_Wew. Being sassy now are we? I knew it was a good idea to make you as human as possible. I only called to check out on how you were doing, since that the android suddenly disappeared from here in the lab._"

JARVIS nodded, watching Riley peer out the glass window in amazement.

"_Oh and by the way, seen Barton? I can't find him anywhere._"

"He is currently going to his floor, sir, seems that he is looking for something." JARVIS said, clueless on what he is referring to. "And as for Agent Romanoff, she's accompanying him in the elevator. Seems eager to get out for some reason…"

And Tony seems to know. "_And as for an android, you sure are clueless._"

JARVIS was confused. "…Sir?"

"_You'll get your answer soon. Bye JARVIS, I'll just check you out later on after I plan out my projects over here by the lab. Where are you anyways?_"

"Penthouse, sir."

"_Alright. Over and out._" End call.

JARVIS blinked at the weird statement that Tony said. What did he mean by clueless? Shrugging away the thought, he smiled and walked over towards the couch to watch Riley explore. She was now hovering in mid-air, trying to get a better view on what is at the bottom.

Then Riley turned around to smile at JARVIS. She flew over and sat down beside him, but she fell over from the sudden landing. Good thing JARVIS caught her just in time. He lifted her up to place her on his lap.

"Want to see something cool?" JARVIS asked; he wanted to show something to her.

"Yeah!" Riley squeaked.

JARVIS stretched out his hand and touched the surface of the glass table. It glowed, which made the toddler stare in wonder. The android soon lifted his hand and swished it to the right, creating a hologram screen in front of the two. It was like a desktop with many big folders.

"WOW!"

Riley reached over and touched one of the folders, which showed some information about Tony Stark. She read some info and grimaced about what happened in the past.

"Master Stark was…normal before the whole kidnapping incident. I was worried that he wouldn't make it in time, honestly. But hearing that he did make it back in a suit and helicopter, it made me feel…"

He couldn't find the right word.

"Relieved?"

He nodded slowly. "Yes. Losing someone is one of my deepest fears. And as an Artificial intelligence, it must be impossible for one to have such nonsense. But he made me different. He made me something that can really help out and comfort someone in need."

Riley looked at the images of Tony in a meeting wherein he says he's Ironman. She didn't know what Ironman was though. But she will ask later on.

"My papa said once that fears are signs that you are human. A sign that you care for someone. Like when Tony almost died, you knew that he was coming back and yet you felt worried for him. That is a sign that you truly care for someone. If a man didn't have fears or doesn't even have concern for that specific person, that guy is heartless and stupid." Riley said softly.

JARVIS blinked. That was smart thing for her to say.

The android hid the hologram and proceeded into embracing the toddler.

"You are truly a kind girl. I bet that Jonathan and Diana would be proud of that."

Riley sniffed as tears dripped. She looked up. "You knew them?"

"Well, yes. They would come here for fun or perhaps talk about business matters in STARK Industry. They both worked hard for Master Stark. It was admirable." JARVIS looked down to meet Riley's baby blues. He used his thumb wiping away the tears off her young face. "I bet you will be the same in the future, Miss Riley."

"Oh please stop being so formal, call me Ri."

Before the two can embrace each other just for the comfort of their company, the elevator doors opened and two people ran out to meet them. They both looked angry and annoyed.

"Who are you and why are you holding Riley?!" It was Clint, with Natasha who had two guns in her hands, pointed to JARVIS.

JARVIS gulped and placed Riley beside him before standing up to explain. "W-Wait. There is a slight misunderstanding, Agents Barton and Romanoff. You see, I-oof!"

Clint lunged at the android and slammed him on the carpet, good thing that the table was out of their reach or they would get hurt. JARVIS choked when Clint grabbed his throat with both hands. The android may have no lungs but seriously, crushing one's wires in their neck is pretty much the same.

Natasha went over to Riley and checked her up and down. "You okay? You hurt?"

Riley didn't listen. She was looking over at JARVIS with a fearful look. The android was starting to slow his movements, which made the child to jump off the couch and land next to Clint. The archer stopped and raised an eyebrow before Riley kicked him right on the shoulders.

Her strength isn't fully developed, so she managed to push Clint away. About a foot.

Once Clint was out of the way, JARVIS gasped and tried to catch his breath as he rubbed his sore neck and back. Riley went to his side and helped him to sit up, which made Clint really furious. "Riley! What are you doing?!"

Riley faced him then shouted, "Don't hurt JARVIS!"

* * *

"Uh…hi?"

JARVIS broke the silence that felt like an hour. It was starting to get awkward by the minute. Clint stared with his mouth open while sitting on the floor. Natasha was just staring at the man-android as if this was a joke.

"…JARVIS?" Natasha finally said. "That you?"

The android cleared his throat but winced at the pain around his neck.

"Pardon me but I have a discomforting feeling in my throat." He said before coughing a little.

Just the voice alone, the two knew who they were talking to. Clint mentally slapped himself for believing Stark earlier on their floor.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_"Natasha! Riley is not here!" he shouted as they entered their floor from the elevator._

_The assassin gasped in shock and anger. "Where did you last leave her?" she asked as she searched around the rooms._

_"Right here! Just right here! Look, here's her Hawkeye plushie." It was found on the couch._

_"Oh damn it." Natasha cursed. "Stark! Riley Williams is missing. Seen her?" she asked through her earpiece._

_"Last thing I saw, she was right on your couch a few minutes ago. Let me check the cameras around the tower." Tony replied, and as if he didn't knew who Riley was with, he shouted, "Oh fuck. Guys! There is a man in a black sweater holding Riley! Go to the Penthouse now!"_

_Clint felt adrenaline once he heard that. He grabbed Natasha's arm and ran towards the elevator. The assassin got two hand guns from her holster and loaded it. Once the doors opened, the two ran out and saw the man with Riley._

_Anger filled Clint's voice as he shouted, "Who are you and why are you holding Riley?!"_

**FLASHBACK END**

* * *

Clint hit his face with his palm. "Oh you bastard. **_STARK I WILL KILL YOU!_**"

Natasha found out what he was shouting about and also had a tantrum from where she is standing. JARVIS just watched it with uneasiness but amusement as he secretly filmed the whole situation. From start to finish.

Tony would love this.

Riley asked nervously, "What is going on?"

"The prank of the life time."

All eyes turned towards to Tony who was standing there, looking all smug and proud. His hands were on his hips as he held his head up high.

Clint went 'CAW-CAW' with rage before pouncing onto the billionaire, making the man squeak and shout with surprise.

Natasha sighed deeply and went over to help out JARVIS to stand up. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine. Everybody misjudges at first glance, especially for the sake of your loved ones." JARVIS said as he smiled and ruffled Riley's hair, making the toddler pout in embarrassment.

Natasha then looked at Clint and Stark who were practically strangling each other.

"Is he always that stupid enough to pull a prank like that?"

JARVIS just sighed as he, too, watched the scene.

"Oh you have no idea, Agent Romanoff. You have no idea…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright.**

**It will take some time for me to do the next parts of this story, including my other works, because me and my family are going to get ourselves settled in Canada next month. It's pretty shocking to be honest but let's hope for the best.**

**For now, let's get happy with this chapter. I'll be trying my best to update as soon as possible. I want to do this one before I do the other works that I have in store.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Promises**

* * *

"What do you mean that you made a body for your fucking AI, Stark?! You almost gave me a heart attack when you told me that someone had Riley!"

"Dude, it's not my fault that the great Tony Stark had something up his sleeves. You have to expect the unexpected while you are living in this damn tower!"

Clint and Tony were still on the floor, all tangled in limbs and trying to tear each other's throats out. It's not really that literal but with the guys in front of you doing that…well, you might think that they are _really _killing each other.

"Clinton Francis Barton! Tony Anthony Stark!" Natasha snarled, her fists clenching tightly that her knuckles went white. "**Вы чертовски идиоты**. **Не заставляй меня пойти туда и остановить тебя сам.** "

* * *

**_(You fucking idiots. Don't make me go over there and stop you myself.)_**

* * *

The voice alone made the two men stop and freeze in their places.

Clint paled and gulped as heard that sentence (he knows a bit of Russian because of her); it was the one that made him scared of her bad side. Back then, he thought that it was okay to go along with it and do some jokes but ever since Natasha showed him what happens when you get her angry…well, things turned from there.

Tony paled, too, but said, "What on baloney pizza did you just say there, spidey? Judging from the tone and the look coming from Barton, it wasn't something pleasant."

With that, Clint and Tony stood up and looked rather pathetic, yet adorable, as they looked anywhere but at Natasha's glare, which was theoretically painful when you look at her for a long time.

"I guess that I don't have to, what a relief. I don't want any bodies littering on the floor as I go."

Clint grimaced. "Sorry, Nat. Adrenaline is not really making me think straight. You know how I react when something bad or lethal happens." He said as he fidgeted and looked down towards his boots.

Natasha just rolled her eyes. "Whatever." Then she went back to glaring at them. "I guess I don't need to remind you about saying sorry, right?"

Tony was the first one to make the action. "Sorry there, Hawk. I couldn't resist making a prank on you when JARVIS started to use the android. Something just…triggered I guess. You know how I act."

"Yeah…same here, Stark. Just…don't do that again or else you might have an arrow in your eye socket or perhaps your throat." Then he saw the look on Natasha. "Not that I am planning to do later on."

The way he said that quickly made Natasha smile softly, anger all gone in her eyes. That made him and Stark slump in relief, almost tumbling into each other for that matter. Next, the small group waddled over to the couch to sit down. All that tension in the air made the two boys a bit uneasy too stand.

"Man, that was awesome." Tony said, sarcastically. "I really need a drink after this."

Clint was about to say something in reply, but then noticed the head count in the room. He looked left and right and saw no black fur ball with wings. Panic once again swelled in his chest as he tried to find the small person he was looking for.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Natasha.

"Clint, you've got to calm down. Riley went with JARVIS to get out of the argument. But towards the matter in where the AI brought her, I have no clue." Natasha said. "Come on, let's go find those two."

The three people stood up and walked towards the elevator, with Clint in the lead. As they were walking though, the archer heard what Tony was saying to Natasha.

"Clinton Francis Barton? That his full name?"

"Yep. Couldn't believe it at first since it sounded so formal. It never suited his all brave ego."

"No kidding. But at least it still gives the don't-screw-with-me kind of attitude. That or I am just being too nice for my own good."

Clint felt like he was flailing all over the place. No one knows his name, except for these two, and for good reason. He wanted no one to think that he was weird in some kind of way. Ever since the circus thing, he only stuck up with Clint or perhaps Hawkeye. Nothing else.

"Stark. Even though he has a pretty funny name, doesn't mean he's lame and stupid like you."

Clint felt like his heart stopped and he felt his mouth curving into a grin.

"O-ho? Is the Widow finally expressing her feelings to the great Hawk?"

"Shut it Stark. Relationships are not allowed in our organization. You know that. You've actually hacked into our systems many times over."

"…how did you know that?"

JARVIS' voice came over the speakers. "_I have notified Miss Romanoff about your whereabouts in SHIELD, sir. I apologize for my, in your words, big ass mouth_."

Natasha laughed at the words and walked over to Clint, whose face was a pretty good shade of red, leaving Stark with his mouth open.

"How dare you, JARV. That's not fair. I only designed you to answer my questions. You don't answer back like that." Tony said with a pout.

"_You do know that I am in the android, sir, and I can do what I can in this form. But I am pretty sure that I can upgrade my system once I'm back in._"

Clint was bored in the middle of the conversation so he decided to enter the vents again just to get something into his mind.

"Whatever man, anyways, where are you and squirt?"

"_I believe that we are in the recreational area that you furnished last week, sir."_

"Good, we're on our way."

Natasha pressed a finger to her earpiece. "I'll tell Bart where they are, so that he may be notified."

"Does everything have to be so mission-toned? Relax, woman-On second thought, continue on with your voice. I love it. It's beautiful." Tony rambled on as he avoided the piercing gaze of the assassin.

* * *

Clint nodded as he heard the information. He then went back to crawling in the system and went to the direction where the fun room is. He may be a first timer here in the tower, doesn't mean that he doesn't know where to go.

"Where are you, you little bastards?" Clint mumbled to himself as he went up, down, side and down. There were lots of pathways and for a normal person, it would be downright confusing. But this is Hawkeye and nothing is confusing for this archer.

He finally reached the recreational and leisure area and looked down in the opening of the vents. At first he saw nothing then he heard some giggling. Clint smirked and looked at the side just to see Riley on the plushie bean bag then onto the ropes that were attached to the ceiling. Stark probably made that for him or perhaps Natasha or someone who was immature enough to use that.

Then there was JARVIS, standing a few feet away with his arms open towards the child.

Clint was confused when he saw this but stifled a laugh when Riley swung and landed into his grasps and twirled around, making the child squeal with glee. He had to admit it though; JARVIS is one great babysitter, even though the android won't admit it.

"Weee!" Riley squealed when JARVIS threw her into the air and caught her back in his hands. Clint was so getting the file in the security cameras for future blackmail.

JARVIS grinned and plopped himself down on the soft couch, bouncing upon impact, causing the toddler to giggle in his arms.

"Did you have a lot of fun today, Ri?" JARVIS asked as he ruffled her hair.

Clint raised an eyebrow. Since when JARVIS call her Ri? They just met for Pete's sake. But considering that they just had some fun for the past few moments, Clint let this thing slide for now.

Riley grinned. "Yeah! I had lots of fun!"

"Good, it would be disappointing if you weren't."

"Yeah…"

JARVIS grinned. "Let me tell you something to keep you occupied…"

The AI was about to tell her the story about the first time he met Agent Romanoff, which wasn't very pleasant at first, thinking that she is a deadly assassin; when he suddenly looked up at the ceiling.

Where Clint was located.

The archer's eyes widened in shock but still didn't budge from his place. He wasn't making a sound anyways, but judging from the expression that JARVIS had…he seems to say:

_Why haven't I noticed this, earlier? Get down here you._

Realizing that he won't get out of this thing without being caught, Clint just sighed. The archer then loomed over the opening and saw JARVIS with an amused look on his face. He almost wanted to punch the guy for ruining his hiding place.

"Oh please, Agent Barton, as if I couldn't sense you in the ventilation system. I am still connected to the tower, for your information." He said, cockily, almost like Tony that made Clint twitch with disgust.

"Don't you dare get all sassy with me, JARV." Clint said before getting out of the vents and landing on his feet. "I didn't have the will to ruin your bonding time with my…uh…daughter."

"You seem uneasy with the word, Agent Barton."

"Shut up, JARVIS. It's my first time! Don't judge!"

When Clint raised his voice up a notch, Riley finally noticed who was in the room. It took like a minute to process on what's going on before the toddler finally made the decision to shout and run towards her favorite person…well almost.

Considering that JARVIS spent a lot of time with her.

"Papa!" she shouted as she leapt from JARVIS's arms and into Clint's.

Clint laughed and hugged the child tight. "Sorry if me and Starky went into a fight. I just got scared that someone might take you away from me again…" he stared down at the floor, a sad expression on his face as he remembered what happened at the lab. Just remembering the bodies in front of him made the man shudder.

But he didn't have the time for emotions such as guilt. He had to save someone at that time.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_Standing in the panic room, trying to catch his breath, Clint saw the cold and dead bodies of the two people that he adored and cherished. He felt guilt rise in his heart and he swore that he tasted bile in his throat. But he shook his head at the sensation and focused on something else…Riley._

_He then looked down at this tracker device that was in his watch, when the small latch in the wall, opened with a whoosh. Confused on what is going on, he realized that there was a small person in that small space._

_Riley._

_"Oh god." He said before he scooped her up. "and I thought the tracker went whack."_

_His heart was hammering so hard that he could feel the pulsing in his head and fingers. It was torturous to think that something bad happened to this frail being._

_The child looked up, shaking. "T…Tracker?" her voice was rough. _

_His heart clenched again at the sight of her tear-stained cheeks and puffy-red eyes, hiding the stunning blue shade of her eyes. He wished that this would all stop and he would just hug her forever without letting go._

_"Your father clipped one on you while he was running. That sort of explains it. Anyways, I have to get you out of here. Come on."_

**FLASHBACK END**

* * *

"…Papa?"

Clint snapped out of his reverie and looked at Riley, whose tiny hands were both on his cheeks. He didn't even feel them as she put those little things there.

"It's okay. I'm here." She gently wiped her hands on his cheeks. He felt something wet as she did that. Was he crying?

Riley wiped out the tears and rubbed her palms on the side of her blue hoodie to remove the wetness from them. "I know that my parents died for me when I was back at the lab, but at least someone was there to save me from those bad men. I was terrified, yes, but that didn't stop me from believing that you will come for me." She paused to breath. "You don't need to be sad and worried…because, I will stick with you until the end of the line."

Clint gasped out a laugh before engulfing the small child in his big arms. Tears were daring to fall out but he wiped them away.

"My heart is going to melt."

The archer flinched and turned around at the familiar voice. It was Tony and Natasha by the couch.

Is it just him or is everyone getting better in their stealth abilities?

Tony rubbed his eye with a finger, as if a tear was going to fall out. "Barton, I've got to say...you have one thing for soap operas. I mean, look! Just by hearing their monologue, anyone with a soft heart could cry!" he faced JARVIS. "Did you get that?"

JARVIS nervously nodded. "From start to finish, sir."

Clint just groaned. How come this day is getting weirder?

Natasha spoke up, "Oh stop your drama and let's go up, and I'm pretty sure that the food is getting cold from all the time we spent."

"What." Clint stared. "We've been at this for two hours?! It's been _that _long?! Wow."

"So get your accuracy thing leveled up or you'll be facing me in the gym."

The archer was about to say something when Riley wriggled out of his grip and ran towards Natasha's side. Curious on what's happening, all eyes went to the girl.

"Auntie Natashie, let's go upstairs before papa decides to eat the whole table." She said before grabbing the assassin's hand, leading her towards the elevator.

Natasha flinched at the name and mouthed out to Clint, "AUNTIE NATASHIE. WHAT."

Tony just guffawed with laughter while holding onto JARVIS for support. The android was rolled his eyes in a good-matured kind of way and led his creator to the elevator doors.

Clint just followed with a grin.

* * *

**7:30 pm**

After what seems to be forever, the gang finally settled down and they all separated to go to their respective rooms to get some shut-eye. Except for Tony for he needed to accomplish his projects back down in his lab, even Pepper decided to hang out in her office. She needed to sort out some papers before going to sleep.

Now, back to our main duo.

Clint was in bed, with the lamp on, while reading a book. The comforter was just by his waist since he was in a sitting position. He was currently bored so he decided to read one of the books that was stashed in the drawers beside the closet.

Then he heard a small patter of feet, along with a whoosh of feathers.

Without looking up from his book, he smiled when he felt that the bed lowered down a bit before a some weight could be felt by his side. Riley was now done brushing her teeth and was wearing a purple onesie with a hawk on the front. Her black wings were neatly folded under some folds coming from the onesie.

He felt pride when he saw what she was wearing and swung an arm around her to cuddle her closer.

After a few moments of comforting silence, Riley mumbled, "Papa?"

Clint lowered his book on the nightstand and lowered his gaze towards the toddler, whose head was on his chest. He smiled and replied, "Yeah, Ri?"

She looked up. "I know that I shouldn't be asking this, but what is SHIELD all about? I saw some files about that and saw images of you, Auntie Natashie, some tall blonde man with a hammer, Hulk, Captain America and some guy named as Ironman. What was that about?"

Clint stiffened at the mention of SHIELD and the avengers. The Avengers initiative was just a brainstorming idea that Director Fury thought of a few weeks back and was thinking on who should be in that organization.

But…Riley was asking about it. What should he say?

"W-Well, you see…um…there was….uh…." Clint had no idea how to explain it.

Riley smiled at the flustered archer. "I did some research while you guys were in the kitchen, cleaning the dishes. JARVIS assisted me and answered all the questions that I asked."

"So…that means…" Clint had a feeling on what she is going to say.

"I know for a fact that you don't work in some warehouse station." She replied.

He knew it.

"You are an archer named as Hawkeye and Auntie Natashie is some spy, Black Widow. I didn't believe it at first but when I saw you and her in the gym sparring each other, it sort of convinced me. I didn't ask about Hulk and Captain though, I want to meet them in person instead of doing this. As for Ironman, meh, I don't want to know about him. Something about him makes me tick." She added with a pout.

Clint had to hold in his laughter. "So…you hate Ironman?"

"Not exactly hate, but something about that man makes me remember the attitude of Uncle Tony. You know…the whole arrogant get up. That's why he's on the lower part of my most favorite heroes."

"Ah, I see…" He was so going to make some blackmail material. "How about Thor?"

"Thor?"

"The man with the hammer?"

Riley nodded. "I did ask about that man. JARVIS said that he was a Norse god, don't know what that is. But I've heard about him in some files. He has a brother, Loki, from what I've seen."

Then she added, "JARVIS did mention something about the Avengers Initiative but he said that I was too young to find out what it was about."

Clint just sighed. "Riley…it's not just that you are not allowed to ask…it's just, you're too young to figure this entire thing out. You have an entire life ahead of you and I don't want you to get involved in this mess. What happens if something bad happens to you?"

"Nothing bad will happen to me, because I am with the great Hawkeye. As long as I am with him, nothing bad will happen to me." Riley snuggled closer to her now self-proclaimed father, feeling rather comfortable by his side.

Clint sighed and hugged her, his nose buried in her hair.

"You better, because I might shoot a tranquilizer at you for not following." He said, jokingly. Then he sighed, repositioning so that Riley is now sitting on his lap with her head leaning on his chest. "Just…don't get out of my sight. I don't want anything bad happen to you as we go on."

"Even though we are working at SHIELD, doesn't mean that I won't go away from you."

The archer nodded solemnly before replacing Riley on her place on the bed and standing up. Confused, and sleepy, Riley sat up. Her wings are now crooked because of her position earlier.

"Where you going?"

"I have to do something before I could settle down."

Riley nodded before burying herself in the thick blanket. "Sure…good night, papa."

He ruffled her hair before saying, "Night…my black hawk."

* * *

"You know, this could wait until morning."

Clint was now in the lab of Tony. He requested some test results about Riley's structure after the serum procedures from her father. He has been curious from the start on how the girl changed, so Clint gave Tony the data of Riley before the serum, so that they could compare the DNA they received from her comb.

"I don't want to wait any longer. Just show me the results, Stark."

Tony sighed wearily and tapped a variety of buttons and slides. "Good thing that Natasha is asleep and Pepper is taking her stroll in her office, because if they are both here, they would insist on doing it in the morning. You know how that goes."

"Right."

The genius tapped another button. "Here we go."

"This is what Riley's DNA looked like before the serum. It was simple really. Compatible for a three year old toddler, nothing wrong there. Her brain, body structure and nerve system are all normal and standard." Tony explained as he pointed at the hologram that showed the structure of the child. Riley's whole entire system could be seen properly as Tony flicked some tabs.

Clint nodded.

Then Tony slid in another hologram. "And this is the one that has the serum in her system."

"Now this…is very surprising." Tony said as he stood up to full height to point out what changed. "Her IQ used to be like 85-ish, which is normal for all people. But ever since the serum incident, look…" he pointed at the graph that compared the IQ. "…her level right now is almost like the same as me when I was younger. More like…uh…115-ishie. I don't know but I'm pretty sure that I was smarter than anyone else when I was 13."

Clint narrowed his eyes. "Don't go off track, Stark."

"Eesh. No need to get all sassy on me. I did the work here sucker, you made me do this for you."

He continued, "Besides from the fact that her brain excelled a lot in her age, it turns out that her physical structure improved as well. Which means, she's strong as a 15 year old or perhaps more than that." That explains how she kicked Clint easily without getting hurt. "Then there's her senses. Her eyesight improved, like a hawk, no pun intended. Her smell is really sharp to the point wherein she can smell everything in a 2 mile radius. The range might get even larger as she grows older. As for sense ofb touch, it's the same. Nothing much changed except that she can heal faster than anyone else."

"So her speed is normal?"

"I wouldn't say that." Tony said. "There's a chance that her speed will improve once she is in the air. Y'know…the fact that she's your hawk. Anything could happen to a hawk once it flies."

"Right." Clint sighed.

Tony tilted his head to the side. "What's wrong? I noticed that you've been tense ever since you entered." He asked with concern, which he rarely shown to public.

"Me and Ri had a talk in the bedroom." Clint began. "But it turns out that she knows about SHIELD and all of its wonder."

"Oh my. How did that go?"

"Riley told me that she researched most of the data with JARVIS's help." Clint looked up, curious all of a sudden. "Speaking of that guy, where is he?"

Tony was about to reply when he saw a movement behind the glass doors. He scoffed with amusement and pressed a button on his wristband. In a second, there was a shout, along with a crash. The archer was about to ask what was going on when JARVIS suddenly appeared in the room…face first.

"Eurgh…" JARVIS groaned. "Sir, is it clear to you that I have sense of pain? I was about to put the android away." His face was still planted on the ground, with his arms above his head and his legs straight behind him.

"Uh, what did you do, Stark?" Clint asked warily.

"I made the mechanical arms drag him in here. It was so much better than running after you."

JARVIS finally looked up, annoyance in his expression. "More like, throwing your own AI in the lab."

Clint chuckled and helped the android up. "You okay there, man?"

"Of course, I am fine, Agent Barton. Just a sore face at the moment." JARVIS replied as he glared at Tony who was trying his best not to laugh. "So, what is it that you require from me, Agent Barton?"

"I've heard that you've helped Riley with some research. Is that true?"

"Yes, sir." JARVIS admitted with a sheepish look. "I know that I wasn't supposed to do so, but I had to make things clear for the child. She needs to know a few things besides from the major ones that is required to be hidden."

Clint slowly nodded. "Well, I am just here to request something from you, just in case I leave for a mission."

"And what is that, sir?"

"…I want you to protect my daughter for the time being." Clint closed his eyes to control himself. "Be Riley's protector and guardian, for my sake."

Tony was sitting on a chair while eating popcorn, from who knows where, and was trying to stifle his laughter when he saw JARVIS heat up, his cheeks going at a very dark shade of red.

"C-Can you repeat that, Agent Barton? I believe that I didn't hear you properly."

"You heard me, JARV. Don't make me say it again."

The AI was in shock and baffled by the fact that he has been chosen for a task such as this. This was a very big opportunity for this man, er, android.

He cleared his throat and rubbed his cheeks that were red. "I-I would love to that for you, Agent Barton…but must I ask for the reason why you chose me instead of Pepper? Or perhaps SHIELD?"

"Riley trusts you better than anyone I have known. I doubt that she will get along with Director Fury since he made her feel embarrassed by his stare when we found her by the lab. She would be scared around him. There's Phil and Hill, but those two don't really have that much experience towards children. I can only trust you with this thing."

Tony raised a hand. "Why not me? Or perhaps Happy?"

"You guys run a business. You won't have the time to keep an eye on her, Stark. Besides, you have projects down here that might explode when she goes near here. JARVIS can keep her away from that. He has the android model because of you…wait, why did you make that thing for JARVIS?"

Tony shrugged. "Got bored and decided to build something outrageously mind-blowing that might kill the Japanese and their brains. I've heard that they invent things up there, including androids, but not as fluent as this type. It's perfect and no one has the right to say otherwise. It even has my arc reactor for Pete's sake!"

"I've heard that you made this thing three years ago? That sort of sounds like the time when Riley was born."

Tony sighed deeply this time, there's no escaping this one. He needs to tell the whole truth.

"Jonathan went to my office once."

Clint's eyes widened a little. He sat down on a chair. JARVIS did the same thing.

"He asked me if I could do something for him and his family…"

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_*knock*_

_"Sir?" Jonathan was at the door with his fist by the door._

_Stark looked up and smiled. "Jonathan, hey. What brings you here in my lair?"_

_The younger man sat down and ruffled his black hair that was messy in so many ways. Tony honestly thought that the hair and the bright blue eyes made Jonathan look even younger than usual. "I want to ask you a favor."_

_Tony raised an eyebrow and lowered his glasses from his nose and placed them on the table._

_"What is it?"_

_"You may have met my wife, Diana, right?" he started._

_"Yeah, I was there at the wedding, dum-ding." The genius said, jokingly. "Couldn't miss it for my employee who helped me out so much for STARK enterprises for the past few years."_

_Jonathan grinned sheepishly, a blush coming across his face. "Thank you sir."_

_Tony smirked. "Anyways, what about Diana? Did something happen?"_

_"Er, not exactly." He cleared his throat and fiddled with his black tie. A blush was forming on his face. "S-She's pregnant sir."_

_The genius jumped out of his seat with a gasp and went around the table to embrace his employee…who was now turning pale at the sudden tightness._

_"Man! I am so proud of you, Jonathan! Congratulations on the baby."_

_Jonathan grimaced but smiled all the same. "T-Thank you." He was then released onto his feet._

_Tony patted the man on the shoulder. "That explains the first half. What about the second half? The favor that you mentioned?"_

_"I want you to keep a very close eye on my wife."_

_"…what's happening Jonathan? Did someone bother you again?" Jonathan was bullied in college but with the help coming from Clint and himself (the two didn't know each other at the time), the bullies lessened in number. _

_"Do I need to send in some help? Or beat someone if necessary."_

_Jonathan just smiled. "I appreciate the concern, sir. It's just that…the mainframe caught some hacker sneaking around my system, finding some data, nothing was taken thank goodness, but ever since that happened, it's been quiet. Way too quiet for my own comfort. That is why I need something that might protect my upcoming family. I need to be prepared. Maybe my friend Barton could come along and help out."_

_Tony nodded, absorbing all this info. He never knew that someone had the guts to sneak into his friend's things. And for that, that is unforgivable. He must think._

_"You know what. I'll come up with something. Don't worry. Maybe with the help coming from my AI, I might make something before your child gets out into this world."_

_"Thank you sir." Jonathan smiled, relieved. "I appreciate it, really."_

_The two men embraced each other for appreciating each other's company before going out to drink some coffee. Looks like there will be some catching up to do, especially with a baby coming._

**FLASHBACK END**

* * *

Tony sighed, again.

"Ever since I made that promise, I've been working something besides from my suits and upgrades. JARVIS did everything that he can to think up with something until we reached to the point wherein we made an android. I know that it sounds unsafe at first but with JARVIS in that thing, it will be the safest thing that the world has ever seen. No one will suspect that this thing is not human. Which also adds a bonus to it. No one can find JARVIS since that he's somewhere else at the moment."

JARVIS said, "I thought that it was the only thing that could protect your child and family from the upcoming danger. I then informed SHIELD about it for approval and they said it was okay. But as for Agents Barton and Romanoff…hehe, I don't think I need to tell them about it."

Clint laughed. "I'm still pissed off about that. It terrified me."

"Get used to it, man. You'll get more as you go on in this place."

"Shut up Stark or you'll get an arrow through your heart…if I can pierce that thing." Clint smiled. "You two helped my friend, who died trying to protect his only daughter…I can't thank you enough for what you did though. Well, I did the finding at the lab but you guys planned something ahead, something that I didn't really expect…literally."

Then his face changed from joyful to serious. It changed so quickly that it made Tony flinch.

"Just promise me that you guys would protect Riley."

The two looked at each other before smiling softly. They looked back at Clint, who looked like he was about to break from that serious mask of his.

"We will. Don't worry." Tony said as he placed a hand on his heart. "I'll tell the rest of the gang, if there is anyone else, to do the same."

JARVIS nodded, too. "I promise, Agent Barton. I won't make you disappointed. I will protect Riley with my life."

Clint smiled.

"Thanks."


End file.
